Talk:Isa
I went to KH13.com and one of the information said it like this: - Lea (Axel) and Sia (Saix) appear as children. They are speaking with Ven (in what looks like Radiant Garden?) They look to be about the same age. Axel looks similar to Hayner and is wearing a scarf-like thing. Saix is wearing clothes that have a moon symbol on them. Lea: “It’s because we’re friends. Got it memorized?” thats probably the name of Saix's orginal self. --Cococrash11 18:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Well what do you guys usulllay do when you don't know the offical name of something? --Cococrash11 18:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Are you going to move Sia to Saix's Complete Being? I already search the name and you guys haven't even made a article called Saix's Complete Being --Cococrash11 18:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Coccorash11 Fine do whatever you think is right but what if Sia is his real name what will you guys do? --Cococrash11 22:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 You know, what really surprises me is the fact that although Lea and Saïx's Complete Being are about the same age as Ven in BBS, in KHII, only about 11 years later, they look a lot older. I mean Axel, his look I understand. But Saïx loks more like he's 40, or more. 22:53, 19, December, 2009 User:Veroso Somebody I'm sorry for the incomin' tangent, but are we really gonna rename it 'Somebody'? Kaihedgie 08:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Kirk Thornton Image True Name from Famitsu (DO NOT EDIT YET) Yes.--'''NinjaSheik 20:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Someone's having a war with us. Someone please make him stop.--'NinjaSheik' 20:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Xemwath.--'NinjaSheik' 20:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) You said that once before. Now, the name is decided for now. If it's wrong, we can change it. And when you put the "I" make sure they have the dots above it. Good thing I know where to get that kind of "I".--'NinjaSheik' 20:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) EXUCSE ME!?! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!--'NinjaSheik' 20:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) We'll wait until scans come out. See how they spell it, deal?--'NinjaSheik' 21:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Good. Any news from Dilan's voice actor?--'NinjaSheik' 21:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I have reverted the move, as KHInsider itself says to take it with a grain of salt. There is no reason to move this before getting an actual scan. ::As for the diaeresis, it would not appear in the Japanese name, and there's no need for it to appear in the English.Glorious CHAOS! 21:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 21:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) YES HE IS!! SOMEONE PLEASE SHOW HIM PROOF!--'NinjaSheik' 21:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Xemwath, you're about to be blocked for misconduct. Act like an adult. ::The grammar Thornton uses is clearly phrased to answer the question without violating his non-disclosure. He's as confirmed as he needs to be until the game comes out. ::The dots will not be in the original name. They are not present in the Japanese, and are not needed in the English.Glorious CHAOS! 21:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) His name is Isa, then? I F*CKING KNEW IT! THANK GOD! --oddishh 21:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) But when he answered you, Maggosh-kun, he said he was playing the role, not a''' role. If he was working on it, but didn't know who he was voicing, shouldn't it say "a role" instead of "the role"? This proves it. Kirk Thornton is voicing Isa.--'''NinjaSheik 21:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It's not like they told us anything from the plot. They just told us that who they're voicing for. That's all. It's not a crime.--'NinjaSheik' 22:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I gotta say, I prefer Ais, but Isa means 'Moon' in Sanskrit so that was my second choice. Except now I'm going to think of that stupid iguana from Dora the Explorer. >.> --oddishh 03:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Isa confirmed He also looks freaking awesome, though it's less of a jumpsuit, more of a jacket. :P Adam 148 15:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Shweet. Can't wait to see what Lea looks like. Adam 148 15:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Inorite? XD He looks amazing. Lea has horizontal hair :P Adam 148 15:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Eye color Is it worth mentioning in the appearance section that Isa has a different eye color than Saix?--Randomnessity 16:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok good. I did see that right.--Randomnessity 16:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thats true too. I didn't notice that before.--Randomnessity 16:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Age They grew up together. They are the same age. In the novels, it said that Axel is 10 years older than Roxas. Roxas is 15, making Axel 25. Saix is likely the same.--'NinjaSheik' 23:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ienzo is like seven! He's probably like 17 when the Organization was created. A lot can happen in ten years.--'NinjaSheik' 23:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC)